The technology relates to a vehicle traveling control apparatus of a vehicle that utilizes an automatic driving technique.
In recent years, various methods that involve utilization of an automatic driving technique, including a vehicle traveling control apparatus, have been proposed and developed for vehicles to allow drivers to drive more comfortably. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-97234.